


The In Between

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	The In Between

Worn rubber treads muffle the crunch and crackle of gravel and leaf litter where tires whorl in a quickly dissipating wake of earthen debris in the 24/7 diner’s nearly empty lot; a billow of French-fry fragranced steam, scenting the otherwise still atmosphere for at least a solid square mile all around, swells from the rooftop vent to mingle with the crisp autumn air. Parking abounds in a place where the pre-dawn crowd consists primarily of a couple of tractor trailers stopping off for a long haul bite of hot food and a handful of local youth diluting the booze in their bellies with grease.

Guiding the old brown and beige jalopy into a space at the lot’s far end – the borrowed beater truck probably manufactured about the same era as the diner’s dated decor – Castiel chooses a space furthest away from the crimson glow of gaudy neon signage and highway noise. Carefully applying the parking brake, he twists the key in the ignition to silence the guttural engine rumble. Hush descending on the scene save for the shallow rhythm of your breath, his bright blue gaze settles on your cozy figure snugged to his side to reassure himself he hasn’t disturbed you from slumber. Slowly sliding his arm from where you loosely clutch it, he slips the liberated limb across your shoulders to shift you closer.

Readjusting in unconsciousness to the abrupt lack of mechanical noise after hours of numbing din, sensing the halt in highway motion and his subtle movements, you burrow your nose into the cushion of the angel’s torso. Tucking fingers beneath the lapels of his trench coat, satisfied by the comforting warmth found there, soothed by the steady song of his heart, a happy sleepily insensate hum gurgles in the back of your throat.

A small smile touches upon Castiel’s mouth at the nonsensical sound. Newly plucked of the power of angelic flight, he used to dread the sluggishness and monotony of cross-country drives bookending the journey to confront the threat du jour, with or without the Winchesters involvement, and however dire said confrontation might prove; but with you, he came to cherish the quietude in between – the coming and going _together_ when the world and your lives were not at stake. He finds profound contentment in the near normalcy of it.

Glad for this moment of simple serenity, grateful to his Father, if for nothing else, for _you_ , ever so gently he dips his scruffy chin to press his upturned lips to the untroubled expanse of your tranquil brow. Thick lashes shuttering to conceal eyes luminous with love, it dawns on him like the pink-orange blaze of morn gradually glimmering radiant on the horizon, that there is nowhere, no time or place, in all of creation he would rather be than here with you – you, adrift in the carefree sweetness of a dream, and he, holding onto _his_.


End file.
